


Magic Exists to Serve Man, and Never to Rule Over Him

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Abuse, Anders - Freeform, Angst, Blackmail, Capture, Circle of Magi, Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Female Mage Hawke - Freeform, Humiliation, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Templars, The Gallows, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Written for a request from the Kink Meme: The Circle is actually a fate of sexual slavery for the mages who are held prisoner there.Anders had never told Hawke about the horrors and trauma he had suffered during his imprisonment. But one day, when they are both captured and brought to the Gallows, Hawke finds out the awful truth.





	1. Chapter 1

Marian Hawke knew better than to ask Anders about what he'd suffered in the Circle. The one time she'd tried, he had bolted up with anger and stormed out of the room, leaving her in shocked silence. He had later apologized, but he hadn't answered her original question, and she decided not to ask again. But every time someone else mentioned the gallows, or Templars, or any other related subject, Hawke saw the way Anders's eyes turned hollow, and the way his fists clenched until the knuckles turned white. Hawke always looked away in such times, feeling a need to give him privacy from whatever indignities were swirling through his mind.

One day, while she and Anders were crossing through Hightown, Anders froze and his face went pale in a way that made Hawke feel sick with dread. She looked in the direction Anders was staring, and saw a group of Templars standing off to the side. Their leader was holding the Tranquility rod.

Instinctively, Hawke sent a powerful burst of flame into their direction. But before she could launch another, a pain sliced through her side. She had been wounded by an arrow, and its tip had been poisoned with magebage. She sank to her knees in pain as she felt the substance working its way through her, draining every bit of mana from her bones. She swayed on her knees, unable to properly stand, and her vision went blurry around her. She looked to Anders, hoping he could help, but he had suffered the same fate. As she kept trying to stand, the Templars surrounded them. 

"We've been hunting the two of you for months," said their leader with a predatory sneer. "And now we've found you. Meredith will award us a fortune for this. You've got two choices--resist and you get made Tranquil immediately, or obey us and don't cause trouble."

Hawke and Anders exchanged glances. Either way, they were trapped. But at least, if they still had their minds, they could formulate a way to escape as soon as they could.

"Are you going to obey?" demanded the leader.

Hawke nodded, hating the lump that swelled in her throat. Anders looked at her, and his eyes were full of love. When he looked over to the Templars, his eyes narrowed with hatred, but still he nodded.

The Templars shackled the two mages in chains, and steered them toward the Gallows. Every few minutes, they lashed their bound arms with a whip drenched in magebane, and the painful welts prevented their magic from returning. Hawke steeled herself, forcing herself to not make a sound or even wince from the pain. The last thing she needed was to look even weaker than she felt already.

They reached the Gallows, and an ominous heavy feeling followed them through the doors. The other Templars licked their lips, as though the two mage prisoners were juicy cuts of steak about to be thrown to a pack of dogs. Their captors kept steering them along, until they reached a templar named Sir Gorlan. Hawke had seen him out and about a few times. She had heard from Anders that he was a special favorite of Meredith's, and that he was a henchmen known for his sadistic brutality.

"Here you go," said their lead captor to Gorlan. "These two are yours. My job here is done; do with them as you please."

Gorlan smiled, revealing rotten brown teeth that reeked with decaying breath. His hands were blood-crusted, likely from torturing victims, and his stature was taller than any man Hawke had ever seen. "Is their magic contained?"

"Yes. They have enough magebane to suppress their powers for the rest of the day, and they're physically weak as well. Here's the vial, in case you need more."

Gorlan took the magebane in his beefy hands. "Good. And give me the Tranquil rod, for in case they're too slow to learn their proper place." He grabbed the two mages' chains and yanked them through the hallways, until they reached a secluded bedchamber.

Their new tormentor yanked open the doors to reveal a lavish bedroom. A huge, king-sized bed sat in the center of the room, and next to it was an assortment of various whips, knives and other devices Hawke couldn't name. A new surge of terror welled through her. When she looked at Anders, his face was blank. 

She thrashed against her bonds, out of reflex and anger, and Gorlan's beefy hand whacked her hard across the face. She stared at him, stunned.

"From now on, you don't move unless I tell you to." His voice was low and guttural, like the way she imagined a demon's would be. "Either of you. Act out of line again, and I'll gouge out both of your eyes before branding this Chantry sun right across your forehead. You'll obey me properly then."

Hawke felt numb, like she was in the middle of a nightmare. All she could do was nod. Beside her, Anders was frozen like a statue.

"No one on the outside truly knows what happens inside these Gallows," said Gorlan. "But I'll tell you now. A mage's proper place is to serve man, never to stand as his equal and never to rise above him. Here in the Gallows, we Templars have needs. And your job is to fill them."

Hawke stared at her captor. His eyes were dead, like those of a sociopath, and he smelled like he hadn't bathed in weeks.

"Let's get started now," Gorlan sneered. He walked over to the two mages, pulled out a knife, and sliced off their clothes until both Hawke and Anders were naked in the freezing room. 

Horror took over Hawke as she realized why Anders had never been willing to speak of the Circle. Why he had always been angry when she brought up the subject. And now, the indignities he had suffered were waiting for both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry.

Gorlan licked his lips and walked up to Hawke. She steeled herself, summoning all of the strength that she could. She might not have any power, but she still had her dignity and her mind.

The Templar spit on her. A thick, hideous wad of phlegm flew from his lips and onto her face. Hawke forced herself not to wince, but she couldn’t stop from gagging.

Then he reached out and twisted her nipple, hard. “You’re the pretty one, bitch. You’re the one who will serve me in my bed--or wherever else I order you to serve me--and your companion, well, he’s just meat. I don’t need him.” He leaned in closer to Hawke until his putrid breath wafted into her nose. “So we’re going to play a game. You do what I fucking say, and if you don’t, I’ll take the extra off my hands.” He lifted the Tranquil rod and nodded threateningly in Anders’ direction.

Hawke nodded, unable to stop the whimper from escaping her throat.

“Good.” Gorlan hauled out a cage from the corner of the room. It was about three feet wide, two feet deep and four feet tall. “This is where you’ll sleep from now on. And where you’ll do everything else not related to serving me. I hope you like small spaces, because you’ll be in here for a long time. Days at a time if you misbehave.”

Hawke stayed silent. She had to obey, she had to protect Anders from the tranquility rod, but she would not give this captor the satisfaction of seeing her pride bend.

“I have to say that the food is limited here, too,” Gorlan taunted. “You’ll find that my cum and piss are enough food and drink for sustenance. But today, you’re lucky, because I have some bread.” He swept an arm toward some stale bread that Hawke hadn’t even noticed, sitting on a counter. It was moldy and crumbling, and she realized he had probably kept it around for this sole purpose. “And you’ll be eating it from here.” Gorlan pointed to the ground, and Hawke saw the dog bowls inside of the cage.

She opened her mouth, about to snarl out an ‘are you fucking kidding me,’ but then she remembered Anders and the Tranquility rod. Time froze around her. The world froze around her, as though everything had stopped being real all at once.

“Do you want me to turn your boyfriend into a fucking Tranq,” snapped Gorlan, “or do you want to listen to me, dog bitch? You’re a fierce one--I’ll have fun training you.”


End file.
